


Who is Giving Me Chocolate?

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, People Giving Chocolate to Derek, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, sbchocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles cons Derek into a date and he enjoys himself anyway





	Who is Giving Me Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo Prompt: Chocolate

When Derek returned to Beacon Hills after the fear creature decimated the town and the new hunter tried to destroy what was left of it, he didn’t really plan on staying but he did anyway.

Stiles stayed too, his FBI training had been put on hold because of the naughtiness he did to get Derek out of trouble which he refused to hear Derek’s apologies, saying that he hadn’t deserved them hunting him in the first place. Derek was grateful for him being willing to take the punishment but also a little flattered that Stiles Stilinksi did everything he did for Derek, after escaping the raid Stiles and Derek road tripped back to Beacon Hills.

Derek figured since he was going to stay in town and he decided to start with buying up the rest of the apartments in the loft building he bought before he left town and refurbishing it. He took the second-floor apartment for himself and rented out the other three floors to low income families and left the bottom floor open for a possible business. There was something he had in mind but he didn’t want to talk about it and maybe jinx it.

He continued to work with Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish, ended up taking the exam and becoming a cop because it was what the town needed at the time, too many of the deputies were lost or converted by the hunters which Noah refused to give them their jobs back. Noah was basically a badass and no one seemed to know it though Stiles was his son so Derek wasn’t really surprised. Noah was one of the best people Derek had ever associated with.

It’s been a year since that happened and Derek was settling in for the not so exciting holiday season and hoping none of the secretaries or women of the office learned that he was a Christmas baby.

Stiles came jauntily into the station, whistling as he passed by the other deputies and stopped at Derek’s desk while he was working on his weekly reports, “Hey there Deputy Derek! How are you this fine fall day?”

Derek glanced at him briefly, “What has you so chipper?”

Stiles waggled a finger at him, “I am just here to take you to an early lunch and maybe make you a proposition.”

A couple people looked over when they heard that and Derek glared at them then turned the glare on Stiles, “Keep your mouth shut, do you want me to start being the guy that they all think is sleeping with the boss’s son.”

Stiles snorted, “Well I mean some of them already think that.”

“What? Who?” Derek demanded and looked around again.

Stiles leaned in close enough that his lips glanced off Derek’s ear, “All of them, even Dad.”

Derek shoved him back and Stiles laughed, “Knock it off Stiles, they do not. He doesn’t think that. Please tell me that he doesn’t think that.”

“Come to lunch and we can talk about it.”

“No,” Derek snarled.

“I guess I am going to have to tell you my proposition here then,” Stiles said loudly.

Derek shoved away from his desk, grabbed his keys and shoved Stiles towards the doors, apparently hearing about this proposition was going to be the only option. He really should have remembered that Stiles was stubborn as a mule.

Stiles and Derek both climbed into the Camaro since the deputies didn’t have enough cruisers to actually have a car they used on and off the clock, he still took his old car back and forth to the station and only drove one of the deputy vehicles when he was on rounds.

Once they were sitting in a booth in a nearby diner, Derek waited staring at Stiles while he made a mess with the straw wrappers and the sugar packets on the table.

“So, what are we doing here again?” Derek asked.

Stiles fumbled the packets and looked at him, “I wanted to ask you on a date and this was the only way I could think to make sure that you said yes.”

“So you made me believe that my peers and my boss think that we are dating to get me to go on a date with you?”

Stiles winked, “Brilliant plan, right?”

Derek rolled his eyes and they ordered their lunch and the waitress left them alone again. Stiles watched Derek for a couple minutes the started, “So are you not interested then? Just to be clear.”

Derek groaned, “I don’t know how I feel about dating the boss’s son. I don’t want to know what everyone would say about me.”

“You can hear them say it at least,” Stiles whispered conspiratorially.

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek responded.

Their food came and Stiles changed the subject to what his plan was because the FBI program is upset with him about the shenanigans. Stiles was planning on going back and Derek shared that though he wasn’t planning on staying in Beacon Hills he was happy with the choices he made.

When they were done, Stiles paid and they headed back to the station. Stiles grinned as Derek walked back into the station and went to his desk and stopped and stared at the chocolate bouquet that was sitting there. He looked around and no one would look at him.

Derek blinked owlishly before he sat down and went back to work. He shoved the chocolate bouquet away from the center of the desk and continued working on his paperwork.

He left the chocolate on the break room table and moved on.

Then Stiles came again and asked him to lunch two days later and they talked about what Stiles learned in some of his classes and Derek shared that he’d gone to college and Stiles listened with rapt attention and when they got back to the office, there was a box of chocolates and Derek took a picture and sent it to Stiles’s cell phone and demanded, _‘Are you doing this?’_

Stiles sent a quick response, _‘Oh my god, I should be doing that! Who is giving you chocolates?’_

Derek looked around and wondered again who was giving him this stuff, grabbed the box of chocolates and put it in the break room before he went back to work.

He asked Parrish one day when they were working the speed traps, “Who is putting chocolates on my desk? I thought it was Stiles but he’s not copping to it?”

Parrish snorted, “Literally every single one of the single ladies in the office are trying to court you but they all think you are dating Stiles so they aren’t willing to ask you for real. Just keep going to lunch with Stiles, they are going to keep putting stuff on your desk. Just enjoy it and keep putting them in the break room. It’s like having Valentine’s Day every week.”

Derek frowned, “Why does everyone think I am dating Stiles?”

“You came back home together, a lot of us know that he protected you out there and you apparently got him out of a rough situation. Anyway, he likes you and you guys seem to be spending a lot of time together. Don’t you like him?”

Derek looked at Parrish, “Do you really want to talk about my possible love life with our boss’s son?”

Parrish shrugged, “If there is something going on, we’re all okay with it. He’s a good guy and you are a good guy and the Sheriff loves you. Just maybe think about the fact that when he asked you to lunch, you went and then you did it again.”

Derek nodded.

When Stiles asked him to lunch again in the middle of the bullpen, Derek took a deep breath and said, “No.”

Stiles deflated and Derek could swear he heard a couple people gasping in the office somewhere. Stiles turned to leave but Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him back around.

“I mean, I don’t just want to go to lunch with you, take me to dinner. On a date. If we are going to do the time, might as well do the crime.”

Stiles twisted his hand around so he could hold Derek’s hand in his and smiled, “Deal.” Derek pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles’s hand and then let him go. Then he reached into his hoody pouch and came out with a Butterfinger bar and put it down on Derek’s desk.

Derek frowned at the candy bar, “Umm? What’s this?”

“I just figured if other people are going to flirt with you via chocolate then I would too.”

Derek flushed a little as Stiles winked and walked out of the bull pen, looking around at the audience and took a jaunty bow, “You all are going to have to start hitting on someone else. Derek Hale is going on a date with Stiles Stilinski.”

Derek hid his face in his hands, “I’m going to cancel on you, idiot!”

“No you won’t,” Stiles sing-songed and Derek smiled because he wasn’t going to cancel. He turned to look at the Sheriff’s office, finding Noah standing there with a little smile on his face. Derek nodded towards his boss and opened the candy bar, there was no way he was sharing this one with anyone.

Beacon Hills was shaping up to be a great decision for Derek.

 


End file.
